justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Stuff
"Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii, and Just Dance Now. Dancers 'P1' P1 is a woman and wears a golden dress and lavender heels. Her hair is in an orange afro. In her Just Dance Now Remake, she had a darker yellow and red dress, a pink necklace and belt, her glove is purple, and her hair is blue. 'P2' P2 is a man and wears a purple vest and pants with a star pattern. His hair is long and orange. In his Just Dance Now Remake, his suit is pink and red, his glove is brown, and his hair is blue. Hot Stuff P1 (J2).png|P1 (JD2) Hotstuff coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Hot Stuff P2 (J2).png|P2 (JD2) Hotstuff coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Just Dance 2 The routine takes place in a disco with several lights on the floor. There is also an animated disco ball on the ceiling. Just Dance Now The routine now take place in a lounge like setting with a disco floor. There are lots of white light around the floor the flash with the music. There are multiple disco balls. Gold Moves There are 2 'Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''All Gold Moves: '''Make a circle in the air with both of your arms. hotatuffallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''Hot Stuff appears in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Trivia *Originally the dancers were pointed to a more gold/orange color palette and the second dancer was the first. However, P1 still appears in the place of P2 and vice versa in the menu. *This routine was featured in the music video for "Last Friday Night (TGIF)" by Katy Perry. *This is the first Donna Summer song in the series; it is followed by I Feel Love on ''Just Dance 3''. **Both of those games came out before Donna's death in 2012. *In the Promiscuous Mashup, the dancers have inverted color palette (purple instead of orange, and vice versa). **The P2's avatar has the Beta color palette too. * The beta version of P1 strongly resembles the dancer for What You Waiting For?. * P1's silhouette appears in later games as an Easter egg: it appears in the menu in Just Dance 3, in the Strike The Pose button in ''Just Dance 4'', and in the Puppet Masters and in ''Just Dance 2014'' when the game says you have to vote for a song on World Dance Floor. * Along with TiK ToK and U Can't Touch This, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. * The Just Dance Now version is largely updated, with new colors for the dancers and an entire new background. * This song holds the record for the most beta elements in a song. * On the Just Dance Now version of the song, if you are quick enough, you can notice that a part of P2's hair is orange for a few split seconds. This can only be seen at the beginning of the routine and it only happens once. The same thing happends with P1. * ''I Love It'' reuses a move from the routine. Gallery Hotstuffccx.jpg|Hot Stuff Hotstuff.jpg|Hot Stuff (remake) hotstuffmenu.png hotstuffdancers.jpg|The dancers in a different color scheme hotstufftrailer.png|A beta image Hot Stuff P2 Avatar.png|P2's Just Dance 4 Avatar 44.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 avatar avatar v'2.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 avatar Hot Stuff extraction.png|The extraction hotstuff_pictos.png|Pictograms Hotstuff cover@2x.jpg Just_dance_now_hot_stuff_p2_hair_glitch.png|The "glitch" with P2's hair in the Just Dance Now version Juat_dance_3_hot_stuff_different_color_scheme_mashup.png|The dancers' alternate color schemes in Promiscuous's Mashup Hair glitch p1 hot stuff.png|P1 has a glitch too 403.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos File:Donna_Summer-_Hot_Stuff File:Just Dance 2 Hot Stuff, Donna Summer (Duo) 5* File:Just Dance - Hot Stuff - Donna Summer - 5 Stars - Wii File:Hot_Stuff_-_Donna_Summer_Just_Dance_Now File:Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Hot Stuff | Beta Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Disco Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:80's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited